Sentimientos Circenses
by amyjaviandrea
Summary: El perro guardián de la reina ha recibido una nueva orden, investigar el circo que ha llegado a Londres, El arca de Noe, obligado a infiltrarse en él junto a su mayordomo endemoniado Sebastian, ¿que pasara con el conde mas orgulloso una vez dentro del circo? Un encuentro con una chica con piel de porcelana y un vestido de rosas blancas cambiaran algo en el conde Phantomhive?
1. Chapter 1

*Hola a todos! por favor lean esto~

*Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso (mi idola~)  
* Aclaración: este Fic trata de lo que vivió Ciel antes, durante y después del circo.  
(por lo que vimos hay partes y saltos en el tiempo durante el anime y manga, yo solo me tome mi tiempo para rellenar un poco mas sobre lo que podía haber sucedido.)  
*Ciel x Doll 

*espero que les guste y nos vemos al final*

**1\. El día que la vi**

Otra mas, otra misión de la Reina para el perro guardián, Ciel Phantomhive, espero que sea interesante, odio tener que perder el tiempo en ellas sobre todo si no son un juego entretenido.  
Era un nuevo circo que habia llegado a Londres, "El Arca de Noah", así se llamaba, vaya nombre...no le vi nada de especial, pero debia hacer mi trabajo.

Sebastian y yo investigamos en Scotland Yard, los archivos decian que cada vez que el circo pasaba por alguna ciudad, niños desaparecían y que no habian sido encontrados.  
Solo habían esos detalles así que tuvimos que ir donde un viejo conocido, Undertaker, me hizo hacer el ridículo frente a el, el muy idiota me reto a hacerlo reir y por mi orgullo de conde no debia perder.  
Conseguí la informacion, al parecer no se habian encontrado los cuerpos así que supuse que podrian estar vivos...pero donde?

No tuve mas opción que usar las invitaciones, con Sebastián asistimos a la primera función, no habia nada anormal, la función comenzo y un tipo de cabello anaranjado y con una gran sonrisa se presentaba como Joker, presentó a los demas circenses; un tal Jumbo el escupe fuego, tenia talento...luego los trapecistas Peter y Wendy, hacian maniobras bastante agiles, debo decir que me impresionaron un poco, luego se presentaron un encantador de serpientes y un lanzador de cuchillos, Snake y Dagger, el último parecía tener bastante precisión, me hacia sospechar pero no sacaria conclusiones, hasta el momento todas las presentaciones eran típicas de un circo, Joker volvió a hablar pidiendole al público que mirara hacia arriba y alli estaba, una chica en la cuerda floja, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los muslos, era delgada y algo esbelta, llevaba un sombrero con rosas blancas de esas que tanto me gustan, la nombro como Doll, su acto fue asombroso, las piruetas sobre la cuerda eran peligrosas y al parecer tenia experiencia, hubo un momento en que su mirada se dirigió al publico y creo ¡creo! que me miro...o eso supongo, termino su acto recibiendo aplausos del público sobre todo de los niños, se despidió y desaparecio entre el fondo de la carpa, me desilusione un poco...queria seguir observándola, ella era en verdad herm...linda.

Ya con ella fuera de escena Joker presentó el siguiente acto con gran entusiasmo, su nombre era Beast la domadora junto a su tigresa Betty, era un acto comun incluso pidieron un voluntario, obviamente yo no tenia interés en hacerlo, pero no espere que Sebastián se parará de su asiento y fuera de voluntario, todo iba bien hasta que paso de largo a Joker y Beast y fue directo a la tigresa, la acarició! la gente comenzo a gritar y a el parecia no importarle, Beast trato de llamar la atencion de la tigresa que le mordia la cabeza a Sebastián los demas circenses no sabían que hacer, fue un desastre.  
En fin, regañe a ese demonio tonto, ibamos cerca de la salida cuando el presentador Joker llego corriendo tras Sebastián preocupado por su bien estar, me mantuve a cierta distancia escuchando lo que hablaban y cuando se fueron a ver al doctor del circo sali de mi escondite y fui directo al carruaje a esperar, estaba algo aburrido y empece a recordar los actos del circo, uno en especial, esa chica con piel de porcelana, tan concentrado estaba pensando en Doll que comencé a estornudar muchas veces sin razon ¡que rayos!?, mi concentración se esfumo y mi mal humor volvió, Sebastián al rato regresó y mi enojo crecio al decirme que mañana deberíamos dar una prueba de admisión para entrar al circo...no soy bueno haciendo nada físico así que ni idea de como lo haria...pero eso significaria que la veria de nuevo?.

Bien, esa fue la primera parte, fue algo corta pero espero hacerla mas larga en los siguientes capitulos, espero que les guste este fic, esta recién comenzando y agradecería opiniones. :3  
no me lancen piedras! /-\  
nos vemos en la actualización~

Esta historia tambien esta en Wattpad, se actualizara allí primero ^.^  
pueden encontrarme como: Amy_Javi_Andrea  
Bye~ u


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holi~ **  
**ok en este cap rellene un poco jeje...ya saben, partes que no se mostraron y dejan a la imaginación y asi~ ****:3**  
**ustedes saben...y esop! n.n  
**_**(En Wattpad actualizo primero :3 )**_

***pensamientos***  
**(comentarios mios~)**  
**-diálogos-**  
**A leer! **

Sebastian me desperto temprano, debiamos estar en el circo a las 8 am para el examen, no tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero como el perro guardián de la reina es mi deber.

Ya estando en la entrada del circo los demás nos observaban curiosos y de pronto...estabamos rodeados! ni cuenta me di!, los demas sircenses estaban mirandonos atentamente, Sebastian fue rodeado por jovenes mujeres, queria irme de allí, hasta que el elenco principal hizo su aparición entre ellos...ella, Doll, estaba algo seria y hablaba con ese chico de los cuchillos, Joker se acerco a mi preguntando si de verdad era un chico...¿enserio?! dijo que era lindo y ya empezaba a ponerme incomodo mientras los demas reian, rayos ya queria salir se allí.

El anaranjado me pregunto que cual era mi especialidad

-lanzar los cuchillos...-menti

Asi que le pidio a Dagger sus cuchillos y él me los dio con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias...-le respondi volteando a ver al poste en donde estaba el blanco, no tengo práctica lanzando...pero teniendo a Sebastian no seria problema **(si, Ciel se confia cuando Sebastian esta cerca xD)**, así que me puse en posición y lance el primero, todos reian al ver que el cuchillo iba hacia el piso pero llego al centro del blanco, todos quedaron impresionados y yo con una sonrisa orgullosa segui lanzando dando como resultado que todos los cuchillos dieran en el blanco, el que Sebastian haya lanzado pequeñas piedras me ayudo bastante.

-con eso esta bien?- dije sonriendo orgulloso, la cara impresionada de Dagger daba bastante gracia, y Joker con su mano en la barbilla estaba algo impresionado.

-lo hiciste bien...pero esto no ha acabado- sonrió y se acerco a Doll y algo le dijo, ella solo sonrió levemente y caminaron hacia mi, ella paso a mi lado, me miro un poco y siguió avanzando. Joker me tomo del hombro y me guió dentro de la carpa con Sebastian detrás de nosotros, no entendía aun cual seria la prueba.

Ya adentro Joker tenia una gran GRAN! sonrisa volteo a mirarme y dijo

-veremos que mas tienes pequeño Finnian **(recordemos que Ciel se hizo llamar Finnian lol)** -miro a Doll quien me tomo del brazo

*¡el primer contacto!*-pensé algo nervioso, me llevo hacia una escalerilla y miro hacia arriba indicándome que subiera, sin entender mucho subí, lento pero seguro, y cuando llegue a la base mas alta quede congelado.

-Doll! sujetalo bien! no queremos que caiga!- gritaba Joker desde abajo cuando Doll rodeaba mi cintura con una cuerda.

-esta apretado...-alegue mirandola de reojo

-que? quieres morir? -fue la respuesta de ella, estaba algo seria, alegue un poco mas a Joker que se burlaba de mi desde abajo y Sebastián a su lado estaba serio, solo empuñe mis manos y trate de concentrarme.

-lo dejaras?- pregunto Doll detrás mio

-no- respondí decidido y comencé a caminar, para mi sorpresa lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ya cerca de la mitad resbale, creí que caería y fallaría en la prueba pero Sebastian comenzo a lanzar pequeñas piedras a mi cuerpo para que conservará el equilibrio, trate de avanzar lo mas rapido posible y que mis quejidos de dolor no se escucharan. En fin, llegue a la otra orilla...bastante adolorido.

Escuche aplausos de los demas que estaban abajo...habia bastante publico viendo como pasaba la prueba, me senté exhausto en la base y vi como Doll agil y rápidamente caminaba por la cuerda llegando así a mi lado.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto desatando la cuerda de mi cuerpo.  
-s-si- me puse algo nervioso, ya era la segunda vez que la tenia cerca, me ayudo a bajar lentamente por la escalerilla

-lo hiciste bien- me felicito y se alejo de mi lado para ir con los demas circenses, me quede viendo como se alejaba pero me vi interrumpido por Dagger que llego a felicitarme.

-bien hecho!- dijo sonriente, estaba algo adolorido y molesto y para variar Sebastian riéndose de mi.

-y bien? ya es uno de nosotros ,sempai?-dijo Dagger dandome palmadas en el hombro mirando a Joker

-Aun no!- alzo la voz el anaranjado, se acercó a mi algo serio- falta algo importante...-***otra prueba?!***-pensé ya algo asustado, no quiero mas pruebas!

-una...gran...¡SONRISA! -dijo demasiado feliz sonriendome y Dagger hacia lo mismo  
-vamos que pasa?-seguia sonriendo  
***no puedo hacerlo***-baje la cabeza  
-vamos sonrie!  
***no quiero!***-apretando mis dientes

-vamos sonrie!- hablo Dagger dandome animos, tenia la mirada de todos sobre mi y Sebastian se tapaba la boca para no reir a carcajadas

-vamos sonrie! sonrie!- pidio Joker otra vez, no tuve opcion, alce y di una gran sonrisa...una de las más falsas que habia dado.

-wooow! eso si es una gran sonrisa! me felicito Joker- ahora ya eres parte del circo junto con ese tipo del frac...pero les falta un traje...  
-yo no necesito traje, estoy bien asi-hablo Sebastián sonriente como siempre

-oh entonces uno solo para Finnian y para ti unos accesorios! no te dejare asi tal cual estas grandulon!- Joker sonriente se quedo pensando un poco - oh ya se! - dijo para irse con una cirquera que tenia un montón de trajes con ella, me tomaron y midieron rapidamente y ella salio corriendo con unas cuantas telas, ya sin muchos animos no me quedo otra que esperar.

Con Sebastián estuvimos esperando en unos vestidores, y como estábamos solos hablamos del caso

-no he visto a ninguno de los niños...y tu? -pregunte serio, no debemos perder tiempo

-de hecho bocchan...

-ustedes dos! -hablo de repente la domadora, Beast- tu traje esta listo y tu!-miro a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido- tus accesorios estan listos tambien- se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no entendi mucho que paso pero poco me importo.

Fuimos a buscarlos y la chica de los trajes entusiasmada me dio el mio y a Sebastián le dio sus accesorios, como era de costumbre él me ayudo a vestirme **(Ciel inutil (? )**, no se mucho de trajes de circo pero al menos este era cómodo. Salimos de los vestuarios detras de la carpa y Joker nos vio.

-woah! se ven geniales!-nos alago-...mm? falta algo...-se quedo mirandonos de cerca y de pronto volteo a una joven que iba pasando, nada mas y nada menos que Doll que tenia unas pinturas en las manos junto a unos pinceles, comenzó a hacerle señas que ella no ignoro y se acercó.

-no crees que falta algo en sus caras Doll? -pregunto Joker apuntando mi cara y la de Sebastián, ella asintio y tomo un pincel y lo metio en la pintura morada  
-puedes acercarte?-pidio a Sebastian quien se agacho a su altura-cierra los ojos- él lo hizo y acerco el pincel a uno de sus ojos, trazando una larga linea vertical sobre su ojo derecho

-asi esta menor no?- hablo Joker-ahora turno del pequeño!-***¿este hombre siempre es asi de entusiasta?***\- me pregunte algo curioso. Doll se acerco a mi con la misma intención, me estaba mirando fijamente, cambio de pincel y junto dos colores, un azul profundo y un blanco, logrando un tono celeste.

-vaya, vaya! un color especial para el pequeño! -hablo de forma tierna Joker recibiendo una mirada casi asesina por parte de la cirquera ***¿un color especial?***, Joker al notar esa mirada algo divertido hizo un gesto con sus manos como diciendo "esta bien, esta bien, no dije nada", lentamente ella acerco el pincel a mi rostro, por inercia cerre mi ojo y senti la fria pintura cerca de mi pomulo izquierdo, una linea horizontal, junto con otros toques pequeños, movimientos hacia arriba y abajo pense que eran pequeños triangulos pero las lineas seguian hacia abajo y hacían lo mismo, eran diamantes, tres diamantes a lo largo de esa linea horizontal, dado por terminado su trabajo se quedo mirando mi rostro, trate de tocar mi cara pero...

-no lo toques...la pintura esta fresca- me hablo algo inexpresiva, ***¿siempre es asi*?**-pense confundido

-bien! bien! ahora que estan listos vengan a presentarse!- sonriente Joker nos señaló el camino yendo detras de él Doll, me quede perdido mirando como se iba.

-bocchan?-me hablo Sebastian susurrando-bocchan?- me movio un poco  
-q-que?-  
-debemos ir con los demas, pero usted prefiere quedarse viendo como esa cirquera se aleja...acaso usted?-dijo burlon, sonriendo solo para molestarme  
-no hables estupideses! vamos!- a paso apresurado camine hacia donde estaban los demas y Joker se puso a nuestro lado llamando la atención de todos.

-¡hoy tenemos a dos nuevos compañeros! él mas alto Black!-nombro Joker a Sebastian como Black, algo obvio ya que esta siempre de negro  
-y al pequeño de aqui...¡SMILE!

-Smi...-quede perplejo, ni siquiera pude hablar.

-vamos Smile...saluda a tus superiores-hablo Black burlon y riendose de mi de nuevo

Todos me miraban, Doll tambien, y con bastante incomodidad no tuve elección

-e-encantado de conocerlos...-hable con dificultad

-Vamos Smile ¡Sonrie!

**:D se noto el relleno? xD**  
**trate de arreglar todas las faltas de ortografía si me salte una gomen~ ^^'**  
**habian cosas en la serie y manga que no se mostraron y yo me tome la libertad de hacerlas...**  
**como por ejemplo...lo de las pinturas en el rostro, pense en poner a Sebastian pero dije: es que Doll tiene el toque artistico y ya la vimos a ella misma maquillarse con pintura~ **u  
**y esop, espero que les este gustando y si dejan su opinion lo agradecere n.n**  
**nos vemos~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holii!**  
**Aqui actualizando de nuevo :D**

**Debo decir que este cap. me costo un poco habian muchas cosas pero de igual manera lo tenia que poner para acomodar todos os hechos de esta pareja en los siguientes caps!~~**

**Quiero agradecer a R. Malina Westerna y a damydark por sus comentarios que me hacen feliz! espero que les guste el cap! ^^**

**Al final un adelanto! :D**

**-dialogos-**  
***pensamientos***  
**(comentarios mios)**

Despues de haberme presentado, con mucha vergüenza e incomodidad, Joker nos dio un tour por todo el campamento asi que lo seguimos.

-Estas son las tiendas donde van a dormir aqui duermen los encargados del equipo y los nuevos, es decir, los miembros de la troupe de segunda, normalmente hay dos o tres ocupantes por tienda...

Joker animado nos mostraba las tiendas, me dio escalofrios al verlas tan desordenadas y con un espacio algo reducido, soy un conde! como podría estar en un espacio tan pequeño!

Llegamos a otras carpas mas grandes y Joker decia que eran el comedor y el almacén de provisiones y que los nuevos debiamos preparar la comida...espera!...tendre que cocinar?! como hare eso?! utilizare a Sebastian supongo...

-esa de al fondo es la enfermería...-sentenció Joker para luego caminar a otras tiendas de mejor aspecto-y estas son las tiendas privadas de los miembros de alto nivel-dijo apuntandolas con su a sospechar, mire de reojo a Sebastián quien me devolvió la mirada, estaba sospechando al igual que yo.

-privadas? -pregunte tratando de interrogarlo un poco.

-Asi es! si tu presentación tiene éxito te ganas una tienda privada...oh y una cosa mas, la primera tienda es la de Snake, les recomiendo que se alejen de ella-advertia de una forma graciosa y hablo muy rápido- tiene a todas sus serpientes sueltas por su tienda un solo mordisco y despidanse de este mundo...ellos son muy timidos y ariscos con los nuevos...sigamos adelante. **(yo si entraria (? )**

Sebastian y yo volvimos a cruzar miradas, sonaba muy sospechoso el hecho de que la primera tienda sea la de Snake, acaso...algo ocultan los demas? en vez de perros tienen serpientes guardianes, si ocultan algo lo averiguare.

-por cierto- hablo Joker dirigiéndose a mi-que te paso en el ojo derecho? -pregunto con un tono algo triste?

-eh?! ah...esto, fue un accidente-respindi tocando mi ojo con mi mano derecha. Lentamente el me tomo el rostro con su mano huesuda, acariciando mi cabello un poco.

-vaya...tan pequeño y ya conoces tanto sufrimiento

Un tono triste percibí en su voz, era como si el entendiera el dolor de perder algo, aun tengo mi ojo derecho es solo que tiene el símbolo del contrato, pero el al no saber eso me sonrió, me quede algo confundido, no parecía mala persona.

-en fin!-rodeo mi cuello con uno de sus brazos algo mas animado- casi todos aquí tenemos alguna carencia física asi que llevemonos bien.

-ah...si?- respondi algo incomodo, seguimos avanzando hacia una carpa casi del mismo tamaño que la principal, durante el recorrido nos topamos con casi todos los miembros de la troupe principal, casi...por que no vi a doll, me quede un tanto perdido pensando en donde podria estar, tan perdido estaba que Sebastián me movio un poco bruco, yo solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido y pude ver una sonrisa burlona en él. A veces lo odio tanto.

-Este es el lugar donde entrenamos, aqui todos se esfuerzan por tener un número propio asi que ustedes den lo mejor, deben empezar por ejercicios de calentamiento para...

-Joker- se escucho una voz de mujer, era Beasts que venia a buscar al anaranjado -puedes venir? el show esta por comenzar- le dijo lanzandole una mirada de odio a Sebastián que no entendi...caprichos de mujer.

-si! ya voy! entonces les deseo suerte a los dos- y sin mas se fue.

Di un gran suspiro, aun no he podido investigar nada dentro del circo, solo tengo sospechas, en fin con Sebastian comenzamos a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

-bocchan...usted no sirve para esto...su cuerpo es muy rigido

-calla...te-me costaba hablar, los ejercicios etan incómodos y bastante-s...si queremos entrar a la zona privada...tendremos que ascender al grupo principal- hable haciendo estiramientos costosos- supongo que a ti las serpientes te dan igual, pero si los niños estan ahi...

-no estan- me interrumpió Sebastian

-que? ***no estan?***

-no he sentido la presencia de niños en ningun momento, ni siquiera cuando Joker nos enseñaba ep campamento-al decir eso cambiamos de posición, nos pusimos de espaldas tomandonos de los brazos-

-pero eso no quiere decir que el circo no tenga nada que ver con las desapariciones, no podemos darnos por vencidos antes de haber registrado hasta el ultimo rincon del campamento-dije para luego ser levantado de espaldas por Sebastián, soportando mi peso.

-tiene toda la razon...es posible que se encuentren en un estado que no permita detectar su presencia- dijo, cambiamos de posición otra vez y ahora yo soportaba su peso...con dificultad, casi llego al suelo, y ese demonio no hacia nada para hacérmelo mas fácil.

-tsk...nos hay que ser negativos..."ella" quiere que los niños vuelvan sanos y salvos.

-entendido- volvimos a la primera posición..al fin! -por cierto...no senti a los niños pero si a...

-¡ustedes dos! esos no son estiramientos deben hacerlo con mas energía!- interrumpio Dagger que estaba mirándonos divertido

-eh?- dejamos de hacer ejercicio y lo mire algo confundido-tu no actuas hoy Dagger? ***y Doll?*** -trate de mirar alrededor sin que se diera cuenta pero no estaba.

-he salido de los primeros! asi que he venido a supervisarlos-dijo entusiasta- lo esencial es elegir un numero **(refiriéndose al acto) **-tienes alguna preferencia?

-cualquier cosa en la que no tenga que hacer un esfuerzo físico como caminar sobre la cuerda floja por lo que mas quieras-pedí recordando lo del examen de admision

-jajajaja! si, ya he notado que eres algo debil en eso-rio con ganas- entonces te enseñare a lanzar cuchillos y tu Black?

-yo no tengo ninguna preferencia en especial- dijo seriamente

-bueno...tienes muy buenos reflejos...enseñame lo que sabes hacer yo te miro- dijo alegre Dagger, mientras Sebastian corrio para hacer actos de circo; el trapecio, malabares, escalar el poste, saltos a travez del aro de fuego, contorcionismo, lianas, trampolin...hasta se iba a tragar una espada! pero Dagger lo detuvo, tuve que regañarlo susurrandole que no se emocionara tanto, se supone que es un novato en esto.

Dagger, algo impresionado al igual que los demas sirsences hablo sobre alguien mas igual de talentoso que Black, lo apunto sobre la cuerda floja, y ahi estaba, lo reconocí de inmediato, un Shinigami, William T. Spears, llevaba un traje de circo y caminaba por la cuerda floja con habilidad, Suit fue como lo llamo Dagger, ese shinigami volteo su vista a nosotros y con el ceño fruncido nos hablo.

-ya decia yo que notaba una presencia desagradable. ..resulta que eras tu-se refirió a Sebastiano que me faltaba-tomo su guadaña y la alargo directo a nosotros, por suerte logre esquivarlo y con impulso bajaba de la cuerda-pensaba que no volveriamos a vernos, lo que me faltaba-dijo ya casi llegando al suelo-que víctima has venido a devorar esta vez?- interrogo ya frente a Sebastian amenazandolo con su guadaña- vil demonio

-demonio?- hablo Dagger algo confundido mientras los demas sirsences susurraban detrás de él.

-***esto no me gusta nada! van a descubrir la identidad de Sebastian! ***-pense ya preocupado

-como si no fuera suficiente la escasez de Shinigamis-

-de que estas hablando? -le dije nervioso, debia impedir que hablara de mas

-ademas, debo encargarme de un demonio? asi es imposible terminar a la hora especificada-

-shinigami? pero que? - aun confundido y nervioso Dagger se acercaba lentamente a Suit

-bueno la verdad es que- trate de hablar e inventar algo rapido pero el lanza cuchillos se me adelanto, y golpeó la frente del shinigami de forma graciosa haciendo reir a los demas.

-ya para con tus bromas! las dices con tanta seriedad que no nos damos cuenta! - decia gracioso volteando a mi y a Black- no ha dejado de bromear desde el primer dia que llego, cazar almo y cosas por el estilo, esta obsesionado con el ocultismo

-no estaba bromeando...-hablo Suit peinandose el cabello

-te presentaré a los nuevos el mas pequeño Smile y el grandote Black! ambos tienen futuro aqui asi que llevense bien

-me niego a hablar con una bestia salvaje- respondio desinteresado dandonos la espalda dispuesto a irse, ignorandonos por completo.

-¿que hace un Shinigami aquí? -me pregunté confundido

-es muy raro que se haya infiltrado en el circo...pero no obstante, su presencia nos deja algo muy claro **"en este circo pasan cosas extrañas"**

Fue lo que me respondió sebastian, tenia razon, si algo pasa en este circo lo averiguare, no importa a quien deba pisotear, yo eliminare las angustias de la reina.

**:D**  
**Vuelvo a decirlo! fue dificil este cap u.u Me base mas en el manga que en el anime, ademas tuve que dejarlo hasta ahi por que...**

**¡Se viene casi todo el CielxDoll en el otro cap! YEII! por eso lo deje ahi 7u7**

**_R. Malina Westerna_: yo opino lo mismo! Ciel se impresiono solo con el acto de Doll! la estaba mirando fijamente! ademas en el opening Ciel trata de llegar a Doll pero Sebastian se lo impide! (maldito Sebas!) ya veras a un Ciel intrigado en el prox. cap~ Aun no subo los fanarts que tengo de estos dos! pero trato de hacer mas de ellos, tal vez...alguno AU..ahora que lo pienso no estaria mal :D**

**_damydark:_ gracias por seguir mi historia! ^^ Tratare de llenar todos los huecos que quedaron tanto en manga como anime! hare lo mejor que pueda! Yo amo a estos dos pero lastima que Doll tuviera otro destino ;-; Yana-sama es tan cruel~**  
**Aun no se si cambiar las cosas D: ya que quiero tratar de demostrar todo sentimiento oculto de Ciel hacia el caso del circo~ :3 **  
**Tal vez haga uno donde las cosas cambien o quien sabe~**

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el cap. 4! ^^**


	4. Caìtulo 4

**muchas gracias a todos por leer! *-***

(no creo que se notara...pero es que re-subi el cap 3 veces xD habia un error feo y lo arregle...creo que era el unico xD )

**si...si **  
**me salte dos semanas de actualización por eso este cap sera doble(?~ **** (o triple depende de lo que decida narrar)**  
**esta es la primera parte~ **  
**asi que espero que les guste~ **  
**Ya habia anunciado que llenare algunos huecos con las cosas que podrian haber pasado~ solo es suposición~ **  
**perdon si hay errores de ortografía~**  
**Sin mas a leer.**

**-diálogos-**  
***pensamientos***  
**(comentarios mios)**

**"En este circo pasan cosas extrañas"**

Fue lo que me dijo Sebastian, tenia razón, ese shinigami algo debe saber, y es momento ya de buscar respuestas.

-seria interesante sacarle algo de información Sebastian- le susurre, estaba concentrado pensando en algo que hacer cuando de pronto...

-¿que estas haciendo Smile?! tienes que practicar para que Black no te deje atrás-hablo Dagger pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cuello y arrastrandome con él, lo último que vi de Sebastián fue una leve reverencia, me dejo claro que entendio mi orden.

Dagger me llevo a otro extremo de la carpa donde estaban los cuchillos y una ruleta de entrenamiento. "Te enseñaré todo sobre lanzar cuchillos" fue lo que me dijo entusiasta.

-bien! -dijo trayendo una caja con mas cuchillos-lo importante es tener precisión, no debes dudar al lanzar ¡así!-lanzo cuatro cuchillos a la vez dando en el blanco -ahora tu-volteo a mi y me dio solo un cuchillo.

-ah...si- respondí algo dudoso, para no levantar sospechas deberia lanzar, Sebastian no esta aqui para ayudarme pero aun asi me atreví, me puse en posición y cuando estaba por lanzar...

-oh! hermana mayor! Doll!- grito el lanza cuchillos, y cuando escuche Doll ya habia lanzado, y el cuchillo fue a dar en otra parte...muy lejos del blanco-ah!

-aah! Smile ten mas cuidado-me regaño

-lo-lo siento! - me disculpe agachado la mirada, y cuando la levante Doll estaba frente a mi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.  
*ella...no sonrie como los demas*

Tomo uno de los cuchillos y me lo paso

-intentalo de nuevo- me dijo apuntando al blanco

Solo por que ella estaba allí me senti algo nervioso, Dagger se distrajo hablando con Beast, que habia llegado junto a Doll, asi que solo estabamos los dos algo apartados.

-precisión. ..-tomo mi mano y acomodando entre mis dedos el cuchillo, trate de no temblar, fue muy repentino.

-no dudes...-me tomo de los hombros, moviendome para quedar en una dirección mas recta al poste donde estaba el blanco.

-el angulo...-se acerco mucho mas casi pegando su mejilla con la mía para ver que tan derecho estaba mi brazo.

-ah s...si ya entendi!- me corri un poco ya algo incomodo. Ella al parecer comprendió mi incomodidad...o tal vez la lastime, después de todo solo estaba ayudándome, pero ella volvio a alejarse y con una seña con la mano me indicó a que lanzara, seguía siendo inexpresiva, sin mas, me puse en posición, otra vez.

?: ese chico tarda mucho en lanzar-fue lo que dijo uno de los sircenses malvaristas, cuando recibí un impacto de una de sus pelotas que empujó mi brazo...justo cuando lance.

-el cuchillo!-grito Dagger con panico, al parecer si estaba poniendo atencion.

-cuidado! -grito Beast alertando a otros cirqueros quienes se agacharon del susto, y el cuchillo termino clavado graciosamente sobre una de las pelotas gigantes.

-menos mal~ nadie salio herido-dijo Dagger ya algo aliviado, pero miro de mala forma al culpable, el circense que lanzo la pelota a mi brazo.

Pero cuando todo parecia tranquilo, otro chico del circo entro a la carpa y vio el cuchillo clavado

?:hahaha! que hace esto aqui-tomando el cuchillo

-no hagas eso! -grito Beast dandose la vuelta tapandose los oidos, no entendí al principio hasta que Doll me volteo, se cubrio los oidos y en un acto rápido logre imitarla al momento en que la pelota explotó levantando el polvo, tuvimos que salir todos de la carpa, con algo de polvo pero nadie estaba herido.

-ah~ cuando Joker vea esto se enojara~ -desanimado el lanza cuchillos me miro-Smile...ve y quitate el polvo yo arreglo esto.

-bueno...- cuando estaba por irme Doll se le acercó tratando de animarlo...fue alli cuando senti algo en mi interior...que me molesto mucho, asi que solo sacudi mi cabeza y me fui. (y asi fue como Ciel llego con Sebastian y William(? segun yo xd)

A lo lejos devise a Sebastian platicando con ese Shinigami, "Gafitas" podría arruinar nuestra misión, asi que con una pequeña charla, que resultó ser tranquila para mi sorpresa, en la que acordamos que ninguno se metería en los asuntos del otro, asi que con un tono de superioridad ordene a Sebastián seguirme hacia la carpa de entrenamiento.

-¿que te dijo? algo sobre los niños? -

-nada mas de lo que ya sabemos joven amo- dejando su mano en el pecho

Suspire algo cansado, ya habíamos vuelto a la carpa y todo parecía ya normal, algo ilusionado pense que Doll estaría allí pero solo estaba Dagger esperándome, adiós a mi ilusión.

-Ustedes dos! donde estaban?! aun debes prácticar Smile y tu también Black! - nos regaño, pero con su forma divertida de hacerlo.

-ah...si-me acerque un poco a Sebastian y le susurre- haz como si practicarás...pero no alardees tanto- el solo hizo una pequeña reverencia acatando mi orden.

Me deje llevar por Dagger quien por toda una hora me hizo correr, estirarme, lanzar cuchillos, y mas...Termine bastante agotado, cuando el rubio me dijo que eso era todo por hoy me senti tan aliviado! Me sente sobre unas cajas fuera de la carpa, Dagger a mi lado animandome que lo habia hecho bien, luego llegaron Sebastian y Suit, que también terminaron de practicar.  
*aunque ni siquiera necesitan hacerlo*.

-no se le ve bien...Smile-susurrando y diciendo lo último con su típico tono burlon

-callate...-lo mire con odio

-oh! aqui estan!-hablo de pronto Joker con un papel en su mano- que pasa Smile te vez serio anda sonrie! sonrie!-

-s-si...-trate de sonreir un poco, levante mas la vista y un chico venia detras de el, su cabello castaño oscuro, pecoso y con ropas de un chico de campamento, pero no le preste mucha atención

-se ha hecho un sorteo para saber que tiendas les toca -dijo animado- asi que Smile...te toca la tienda ocho, estaras en su tienda- tomando del hombro al chico pecoso, él solo sonrio.  
*compartir la tienda con un extraño...eso nos complica las cosas*

-Black tu estas en la tienda nueve-hablo Joker

-Sebas...?! ¡¿digo Black no estará en la misma tienda?!-grite algo exaltado

-eh? pues no...-fue la sencilla respuesta del anaranjado

-jajaja! ¡Smile no quiere estar lejos de Black! -hablo Dagger riendose de mi

-no...no es eso!

-ya es hora de ser mas independiente! -seguia hablando divertido

-*maldita sea! si me separó de Sebastian nos costara mas actuar!* -pense inquieto, asi no podremos hablar sobre la misión.-quiero estar en la misma tienda que Black! -les dije, esperando un cambio de tienda

-y el compañero de Black es...-me interrumpio Joker observando su hoja-SUIT! -sentencio. La cara de Sebastian y la del Shinigami se congelaron, viendose impresionados.

-¡¿Como?!- grite igual de impresionado, pero mas que eso, ellos dos se llevan muy mal, esto se esta poniendo complicado.

-jajaja! vamos Smile~ ya es hora de hacer nuevos amigos~- me dijo Dagger quien se reia de mi, otra vez, al igual que Joker.

-bien! eso es todo nosotros nos vamos~ los jóvenes se quedan en toda su libertad~ -se despidió Joker yéndose con Dagger

-pero! esperen!-trate de detenerlos pero solo recibí un "Buenas Noches" como respuesta por parte del anaranjado. Todo quedo en silencio, la presión entre esos seres que ahora deberian compartir tienda se sentía alrededor de mi.

-así que...ahora seras mi compañero-me hablo el pecoso, me di la vuelta para responderle y él estaba con una gran sonrisa

-ah...si- me sentí algo incomodo

-bueno -estiro su mano para saludarme- ¡es un placer conocerte Smile!-me dijo sonriendome, era como si no sintiera la incomodidad del momento.  
Correspondi su gesto, estrechando mi mano con la de él.  
-igualmente...

/-\ **no me maten (?**

**estaba algo cansada~ las clases me mataran u.u**

**Bien~ ese fue el cap~ agradeceria una opinion**  
**y pues...lo se~ en este cap no estuvo todo el CielxDoll como lo tenia planeado~ -**  
**:'D por eso creo que seran dos partes o tres~ ^^**

**Debo decir que cuando les dieron a conocer que tiendas les tocaban, tanto en manga como en anime casi me muero de risa! pobre Sebastian y William :'D**

**Ademas!**

**"Ciel podra ser bastante hábil resolviendo casos de la Reina, pero cuando tiene a una chica en frente no sabe que hacer~ **  
**esperen a ver como se entera de que el simpático Pecas es la inexpresiva princesa del Circo"~ u**

**nos vemos en el próximo cap~ **


	5. Capitulo 5

**actualización!~~ **  
**este cap es algo especial~ **  
**la niñez de mis dos amores fue tan distinta u.u)~**  
**ya habia dicho que rellenare algunos huecos a mi modo asi que espero que comprendan~**

**Espero que les agrade ^^ si dejan su opinión lo agradeceré~ /-\ **  
**hice lo mejor que puse ya que las clases me matan n.n pero no planeo dejar esta historia ^-^)/ **  
**perdón si hay errores de ortografía~ si me lo hacen saber seria genial! *-* **

**-dialogos-**  
***pensamientos***  
**(comentarios mios)**

**A leer~**

***-*-*-*-***

******"Sin saber, estaba conociéndote: Pecas..."  
**

-igualmente...-fue lo que respondi estrechando mi mano con la de él.

-ahora ven!-me dijo entusiasta llevando su saco en el hombro- te mostrare donde queda la tienda

Solo accedí a seguirlo, pasamos por otras tiendas en las que vi que estaban algo desornedas, espero que la tienda de este chico sea algo mas...aceptable. Soy un conde! y vivir en una tienda no es algo que acepte a la ligera. El pecoso, se acerco a la entrada de la tienda y levanto la cortina dejándome pasar a mi primero.

-esta es-me dijo sonriente -que te parece?

Observe un poco la tienda, solo un camarote y un espacio bastante amplio, además de que estaba limpio, me senti cómodo, estaba bien para solo ser una tienda de segunda clase- me gusta -dije sin pensar

-de verdad? -dijo algo emocionado- me alegro por eso-me dijo algo feliz para luego dejar su saco sobre la litera de arriba- te molesta si uso la cama de arriba?

-no...para nada-respondi sin importancia, con tal de no subir las escaleras. Deje mis cosas sobre la cama y me sente, estaba algo cansado y con algo de hambre también, pero como soy orgulloso no diria nada. Sentí movimiento en la cama de arriba, me senti curioso por saber que hacía ese chico y cuando asome mi cabeza para mirar el asomo la suya, lo que hizo que volviera rápidamente a mi posición inicial.

-por cierto...he notado que hablas con un muy buen acento ingles- vaya, no me esperaba esa pregunta, solo me deje llevar por mi mentira para responderle

-ah...debe ser porque trabajaba en la mansion...-respondí algo inocente

-oh ya veo...tienes hambre? tengo uno de los famosos dulces Funtom aqui-dijo buscando entre su bolsa- cual quieres? tengo de caramelo, leche y fresa-me dijo bastante sonriente

***mis propios productos...***\- pensé tomando mi favorito-...entonces, el de caramelo-dije tomándolo y lo guarde en un bolsillo de mi saco, el chico solo volvio a su cama, ninguno hizo conversación alguna.

Volví a observar a mi alrededor, habia una parte de la tienda con una cortina roja bastante larga me senti curioso y lentamente me levante a mirar, estaba apunto de llegar a esa larga cortina cuando Pecas me interrumpió de forma abrupta.

-espera!- de un salto bajo de su cama y corrio hacia mi, se puso en frente de mi tapando mi visión, me tomo de los hombros y me dio la vuelta-dejame ordenar un poco Smile! -el chico estaba algo nervioso, no lo se, pero algo saco rápidamente de ese lugar y lo guardo en uno de sus cestos de ropa -uuf~ ahora si Smile ¿querias cambiarte? este es el vestidor hazlo aqui- hablaba y me sonreia como si nada le hubiera pasado

-ah...***con que este es el vestidor* **-pense ya entendiendo por que habia una larga cortina- s-si me cambiare...

-genial...quieres que te ayude? es que eres tan pequeño asi que...

-no gracias! - ***que rayos le pasa?! actua como si tuvieramos bastante confianza...y apenas lo conozco! ***\- las costumbres de las personas del circo no son de mi agrado, se tratan como si fueran los mejores amigos de la vida, siendo que todos pueden estar escondiendo algo tras esas sonrisas. Tome mi pantalon, camisa mas los zapatos y medias y me los lleve al vestidor, Pecas volvió a su cama y se quedo recostado, como pude rápidamente me cambie y lo hice bien...a mi parecer. Deje la ropa del circo colgada y me sente en la cama, estaba algo cansado pero con algo de hambre.

-oye Smile! -hablo Pecas asomando su cabeza- tienes mas hambre?- bajo de un salto y me tomo del brazo- debe quedar algo en el comedor vamos!-. No tuve tiempo de negarme pues el ya me estaba arrastrando fuera de la tienda.

-puedo ir solo- alegue quitando su brazo de mi. Él puso una mirada como si se hubiera sentido mal pero sonrio como siempre, me guio hacia el comedor donde se escuchaban desde la distancia las risas de los circenses, Pecas corrio la cortina que tapaba la entrada y vimos a Joker junto a Dagger y Peter, que estaba bebiendo y comiendo.

-vaya! pero si son los novatos ¿vienen a comer?-pregunto el enano trapecista alzando su jarra de cerveza.

-si! -respondió demasiado entusiasta Pecas

-tenemos suficiente~ vengan aqui! -llamo Joker moviendo su mano, Pecas me sento en la mesa junto a Dagger y enseguida el se sentó a mi lado, yo solo no dije nada...***si los del elenco principal comen aqui...eso quiere decir que Doll podria venir?* **-me pregunte,y luego de pensarlo un poco me quede quieto a esperar algo.

-aunque...solo nos quedan aperitivos, no se si queda comida preparada- hablo el chico anaranjado mirando hacia la cocina, y note que el pecoso se noto algo cabizbajo, no entendí el porque. En ese momento senti una presencia a mi lado y cuando me gire a mirar, un plato con deliciosa comida estaba servida

-Seb...Black! -nombre algo asombrado

-si te gusta por favor come -dijo con una sonrisa, sirviendo los platos en la mesa para que cada uno sacaramos a nuestro antojo, Pecas recobro su animo y fue el que primero saco, Joker y Dagger alababan a "Black" por su comida, yo solo me aparte se eso, pero cuando pensaba que estaria tranquilo el brazo de Dagger rodeo mi cuello, atrayendome hacia el.

-Smile~ vas a beber con nosotros tambien?-pregunto el rubio- ah~ pero supongo que beber es malo para los niños no?- con una copa en mano estaba bastante entretenido conmigo

-no lo hagas- me hablo ahora el enano trapecista **(enano xD ay que cruel) **  
-si bebes tus dientes nuevos se caeran...

-y no podras tener una moneda del hada de los dientes-continuo Pecas quien tenia la boca algo llena.

-yo ya no tengo los dientes de leche...tengo 13 años- les respondí con algo de seriedad, otra vez me tratan como a un niño.

-jajaja...hablando del hada de los dientes, tuvimos bastantes problemas en el pasado con eso-dijo Joker con una expresion divertida, a lo que Pecas casi se atraganta con comida, y algo incomodo estaba  
\- la historia del hada de los dientes, si el diente que se cae no tiene caries te ganas una moneda del hada, es algo asi no?-relataba el anaranjado observandonos a todos, y atrayendo la atencion de Sebastian...y la mía. -solo es una historia para que los niños se laven los dientes...no son los padres que dejaban la moneda?...pero claro jaja Doll no sabia eso- cuando escuche su nombre senti curiosidad, bastante, queria saber mas y mis labios se movieron para pronunciar ese nombre, aquel que algo removia en mi.

-Doll?...la chica de la cuerda floja-le pregunte

-jaja si! si! esa!-dijo animado- nosotros viviamos de una forma muy pobre en el pasado...entonces un dia ella llego gritandome emocionada que un diente se le habia caido y que podria ganar una moneda...-segui escuchando atentamente como Joker relataba aquel suceso, de como ella ilusionada esperaba por su moneda, de forma infantil e inocente, creyendo esas historias con las que los adultos les mienten a los niños, tierno y despiadado a la vez.  
Siguio relatando de como tuvieron que trabajar, para no decepcionar tan bella ilusión de niño, se partieron la espalda fregando pisos y llevando cargas pesadas, todo para conseguir una moneda, solo una.

-...cuando ya teniamos la moneda nos sentimos aliviados, volvimos donde ella estaba dormida y cambie su diente por la moneda...- Joker sonreia, y sus compañeros de elenco también, eran sonrisas algo melancolicas, tal vez les hacia recordar sus malos dias...ellos no parecen malas personas.

\- a la mañana siguiente nosotros teniamos caras de cansancio, pero las cambiamos por sonrisas al ver a Doll tan feliz, llego corriendo gritandonos y mostrandonos su moneda...ella de verdad estaba muy feliz- ese fue el fin del relato, hubiera querido escuchar mas pero no me atrevería a preguntarles mas sobre su pasado, seria algo sospechoso

-oh fue una maravillosa historia-dijo Black, pero yo sabia que solo era su forma irónica, a el no le interesan estas cosas.

-maravillosa? no tenia nada de maravillosa, ella después trato de sacar todos sus dientes de leche para conseguir monedas-respondió seriamente Peter a Sebastián.

-jajaja si creo que algo asi paso-reia Dagger, de reojo observe a Pecas quien algo sonrojado estaba y comia para ocultarlo.

Luego de eso vino algo que realmente odie, no pensé que se atreviera a contar aquella historia, pero Sebastian, el muy idiota, el también queria ser participe de los relatos y conto su historia del hada de los dientes **"yo tengo una historia con el joven amo de la mansión donde yo trabajaba"**, luego de que escuche eso escupi el agua que estaba tomando, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa y confusión por parte de Dagger y Pecas.  
El demonio comenzo su relato, a mis 11 años, durante una comida uno de mis dientes estaba mal, Sebastian se acerco para revisar a lo que yo accedi, pero no contaba con que se atrevería a sacar mi diente de un tiron, las caras de todos en la mesa eran de horror, mientras él bastante animado continuaba relatando.  
-...yo crei que le estaba haciendo un favor, pero la verdad es que se enojo bastante conmigo...-Sebastián no tiene delicadeza, fue lo que pense enseguida. Senti como el pecoso se acercaba lentamente a mi, y me hablo al oído.

-oye...no crees que Black es raro?-pregunto riendo

-si...es bastante raro- fue mi respuesta acertada, el volvió a reir con ganas por mi respuesta y siguió comiendo, la cena fue amena sin novedades, para ser la primera noche en el circo no estaba mal...excepto por que Doll no apareció en el comedor...yo esperaba verla

**7u7 saben lo que habia en el vestidor? jajaja x'D**

**holas! estoy agotadisima! T^T asi que si no es de su agrado perdon~ pero hice lo mejor que pude x3 **  
**ya en el prox cap se viene las cosas malas u.u**  
**aun no se si cambiar la historia~ **  
**bueno ya vere~ /-\ **  
**y eso~ espero que esten bien y dejen una opinión~ **  
**gracias! :D**


	6. Capitulo 6

**hola!~ **  
**perdon por el retraso pero ya dire los motivos ^^**

**espero les agrade /u\ todas las opiniones se agradecen**  
**nos leemos al final~**

**Resubido **

_**"Un día con Pecas"**_

Junto con Pecas volvimos a la tienda, me sentía cansado, todo el entrenamiento me tenia mas agotado que nunca, ya dentro de ella me lance a mi cama, no me importo quedarme vestido el sueño me estaba venciendo.

-oye te vas a enfermar si te quedas asi Smile!- hablo con un tono preocupado mi compañero de tienda, adormilado, senti como me tomo de los hombros y me sento en la cama.

-que haces?!

-no debes quedarte asi! venga cambiate-con rapidez se deshizo de mi chaqueta, estaba por sacar mis pantalones, si no fuera porque reaccione rápidamente él ya los habria quitado

-puedo hacerlo yo solo!-puse mis manos en sus hombros para alejarlo, me sentí asfixiado por él, y lo empuje-no es necesaria tu ayuda!-me puse de pie tomando la camisa larga de dormir y corri al vestidor, me encerre en el lo más rápido que pude, mientras él pecoso solo de quedo sin reacción.

Torpemente me vesti, al salir del vestidor Pecas ya estaba dormido al parecer, sigilosamente me meti en la cama, tapandome hasta el cuello por el frío que hacia en aquel momento. Quisiera estar en la mansión, una tasa de leche con miel es lo mejor para este frio invernal. Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar, mi visión se torno borrosa, el sueño me atacaba otra vez obligando a mi cuerpo a relajarse por completo y caer en el profundo sueño que me llamaba silenciosamente.

Senti como me tomaban del hombro, moviendome, al principio fue lento pero luego un poco mas brusco "Smile despierta!"- me decia esa voz que me sonaba algo familiar.

-Smile! ya despierta!- la voz ruidosa del Pecoso me desperto de golpe, agilmente tape mi ojo derecho y me sente en la cama -al fin despiertas! apresurate! los novatos preparamos el desayuno!- me grito saliendo de la tienda algo apurado

-si si ya voy- atine a decir mientras que, lento como siempre, comenzaba a quitarme la camisa, me puse otra y luego los pantalones y demás.

-eres lento Smile!-me regaño Pecas volviendo a entrar a la tienda, alandome del brazo llevandome con él al almacén, donde otros circenses estaban haciendo su trabajo preparando el desayuno para todos en el circo.

-los novatos hacen el desayuno-repitió con tono autoritario, lo vi trayendo un valde de papas, algo pesado se veia pues apenas se lo podia y me lo paso, con mi poca fuerza pude levantarlo, mis rodillas de doblaron y tiritaban-...pela todo esto, yo ire a inspeccionar a los demas...-me dio un cuchillo con poco filo y se fue a un lado con otros chicos de circo.

Black llego a mi lado, con su típico sentido del "humor"

-¿que hace asi vestido? -me pregunto con tono burlon-parece que no es capaz de vestirse adecuadamente solo-burlandose de mi sobre como estaba mal vestido, dio una leve risita la cual me molesto aun mas.

-tenia prisa-respondí ignoradolo y segui caminando cargando ese valde de papas

-cuidado...un nudo ciego atado de mala forma puede ser muy difícil de desatar después- sin previo aviso, Sebastián estaba atando correctamente el nudo de mi parche.

Senti las miradas de todos sobre mi, susurros y risas rodeandome y ese demonio seguía actuando como si nada

-JAJAJA! Black parece tu madre, Smile!-se burlo de mi Pecas con una risa bastante exagerada contagiando a varios de los circenses que nos rodeaban

-claro que no! es la costumbre! quiero decir...-trate de dar alguna excusa para cubrir tan horrible bochorno, molesto me di la vuelta para mirar a mi mayordomo susurrandole **"****_ Sebastián, deja de actuar como mi mayordomo mientras estemos aqui, aléjate de mi. "_**

Una leve reverencia recibi por parte de él, enseguida me sente en una banca y con poco animo tome una papa y empece a pelarla, estuve algo concentrado en aquella accion, hasta que una chica con rosas blancas inundaron mis pensamientos, manteniendome distraído de mi trabajo.

Extraño, era algo nuevo, nunca me he distraído por algo o alguien, siempre me ha importado conseguir mi venganza a toda costa, utilizando cual pieza de ajedrez tenga en frente, sin importar a quien pisotee...nada me detendría.

-entonces Smile...-hablo Black con un tono más burlón que el de antes- que piensas hacer con esas papas mal cortadas?-

-ah?!- no me había fijado

-¡¿que estas haciendo Smile?!- me grito el pecoso, su cara era de horror o decepción? al ver mi trabajo mal hecho-mira cuanto has desperdiciado!

-lo-lo siento!

Sin intención creo que deje sin comer a muchos, claro, eso pensé hasta que Sebastián "el demonio que lo puede todo", tomo mi desastre e ideo hacer unas papas fritas con pescado a lo que el Pecoso salto de alegría al escucharlo, yo solo los ignore molesto. Volvi a sentarme en la banca mientras Sebastián se iba, creo que a la cocina, pense que Pecas se iría con el pero se sento a mi lado.

-descuida nadie es bueno a la primera-comenzó a reir y a palparme el hombro animandome, me sentia aburrido, no quería hacer nada y menos pelar cosas-...tal vez quieras acompañarme a hacer un inventario?

-inventario?-esa palabra llamo mi atención

-ya sabes...ver si faltan cosas en el circo, es mi tarea del dia- me sonrió calidamente esperando mi respuesta, yo solo sentí que esa sonrisa ya la habia visto...  
-entonces?

-ah! si si te acompañaré-hable sin pensar, me sentí algo presionado, él sonrio bastante animado y me tomo del brazo

-ven vamos!

Me arrastró por todas partes, almacen; cocina, la carpa de entrenamiento incluso en la carpa de telas, que era donde se hacían los nuevos trajes. No mentire, fue mejor que estar sentado pelando papas, fue...entretenido.

-creo que es todo Smile~ gracias por acompañarme,ya puedes volver a tus quehaceres-dijo dandome una sonrisa

No queria volver a pelar esas papas, debia planear algo para no volver alli

-ah este...yo! - comenze a balbucear no supe que excusa dar

-si? que pasa?- se volteo a verme interrogante

-este...- de verdad que no sabia que decir

-si? - Pecas tenia una cara de duda sobre mi -aah...ya se! -dio una gran sonrisa acercándose a mi- ¿no quieres estar lejos de mi, no?! haberlo dicho antes Smile~

-ah...no, es que-

-ya no digas mas y acompañame a dejar la lista para luego ir a comer! tengo hambre!- al decir eso hizo una pose de orgullo, se veia tan tonto. Otra vez me senti arrastrado por Pecas, me llevo del brazo rápidamente para encontrar a alguien.

-a quien...buscamos?- dije a penas pues me llevaba muy rápido

-a alguien del elenco principal...-dijo apurado, parece que eso del hambre iba enserio- alli esta Beast!-grito comenzando a correr

-o-oye espera!-le grite-

-her...Beast!-grito llamando la atención de la domadora que en algo estaba, no me interesaba, pero juraria que Pecas iba a decir algo mas, en vez de Beast.

-uh? ah eres tu que pasa?-hablo sin sorpresa la mujer de rulos

-ten! daselo a Joker-le paso la lista que andaba trayendo, se pusieron a hablar de algo, ignorandome, no me importo pero algo le dijo la mayor al pecoso pues este bajo su mirada.

-entonces niños...los veo después-algo perdida y con mirada noble Beast se fue, mire a Pecas que se quedo mirando a la nada

-oye...-me puse frente a el moviendo mi mano

-ah...hora de comer!- grito como si nada y tomándome de la muñeca me llevo corriendo con él. Muy rápido que apenas pude seguir sus pasos, llegamos a una enorme fila, casi todos los demas circenses estaban alli, esperando un plato de comida servido por Sebastián que estaba ofreciendo pescado.

-¡aun lado todos!-grito Pecas ahuyentando a todos quienes nos abrieron paso, tomo un plato y me paso uno a mi - sirveme mucha comida Black!- yo solo me quede aun lado observando como se servia bastante comida y me senti incomodo al ver a todos los demas circenses alegar sobre Pecas,el solo se reia divertido e ignoraba a todos y sin querer una risa pequeña se formo en mi rostro, pero al segundo después se borro, creo que me estoy distrayendo mucho de esta misión, es un ambiente dificil en el cual trabajar, todo me distrae, ademas de que mi comunicación con Sebastian ha sido nula, pero sobre todo, hay una persona que últimamente se esta adueñando de mis pensamientos.

De un momento a otro Pecas me habia arrastrado, otra vez, hacia el comedor principal, el miraba mi plato con ganas de reir pero en vez de eso me sirvió de su propia comida, y el como todo un chico sin modales comenzó a comer rápidamente, mientras yo, ni siquiera podia masticar la dura carne.

-Black cocina delicioso!-hablaba con la boca llena mi compañero, vaya, que malos modales, no se como le cabía toda esa comida en la boca al mismo tiempo, y yo, aun no podia masticar esa carne tan dura.

-bien hora de continuar!- dijo levantándose y llevando su plato vacio con él

-que?! tan pronto!?- le dije sorprendido a lo que Pecas freno volteando a verme

-pues si, que esperabas?-al decir eso miro mi plato lleno de comida, quedamos en silencio, y se sento al frente mio otra vez- de verdad...eres lento Smile!-se rio de mi, me molesto un poco aunque si es verdad. _**"**__**Me quedare a esperarte Smile" **_, fue lo que dijo Pecas observandome detenidamente y sonriendome.

No hablamos de nada, solo trate de ignorarlo, de pronto ya estaba perdido en mis pensamientos otra vez, si ya es la hora de almuerzo...donde esta Doll? no la he visto en todo el dia y...

-en que piensas tanto?-me pregunto Pecas interrumpiendome, sono bastante curioso

-...en nada...-y me meti a la boca un pedazo de pan

-mm? ya se!-dijo entusiasta- en alguien!

-que no es nada!-conteste rapidamente, como es que adivino?...digo...quiero decir

-lo sabia! es una chica no? -cada ves sonaba mas interrogante, pero estaba con el ceño fruncido?, solo segui comiendo lo poco que quedaba en mi plato ignorandolo

-aah...solo una vale la pena...-dijo en voz baja mirando hacia otro lado, jugando a mover su dedo sobre la mesa, pero desperto mi interés, ¿solo una? ¿acaso sera?

-ah si? y quien seria?- trate de sonar desinteresado pero creo que el efecto fue todo lo contrario

-ah! entonces si era una chica!-se paro de la mesa algo molesto? - ya termina de comer que debemos ir a practicar!- me hablo con tono autoritario, yéndose de la mesa.

Que le pasa? no entendi nada, pero otra cosa...¿que hago yo pensando tanto en una chica?!  
Acaso...yo...estoy?

Dejando cada pieza en su lugar y analizando un poco sentí un leve escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, y escuche la voz del demonio.

**_"Usted, no puede tener ese sentimiento joven amo, eso arruinaría todo, no seria usted si se deja llevar por ese sentimiento humano tan estúpido"_**

Esto no es bueno...

**hola!**  
**n-no me maten! /-\ **  
**primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer~ **

**Este cap salio un poquito mas largo...solo un poco~ **  
**Lamento el gran retraso, pero ya saben, la Universidad no da tiempo, ademas de algunos problemas pero ya todo esta solucionado :) **  
**gracias por los lindos mensajes sobre la historia y esta pareja :') lo agradezco mucho.**

**Ademas! nose si los que me siguen en Wattpad lo hayan visto pero lo dejare aqui tambien!~**  
**un dibujo de Doll en Pascua *-* se que pascua ya paso pero...espero les guste. ~**  
**gracias a JaviDFlourite por hacerlo~lov iu~ no lo habia dicho pero ella coopera conmigo en esta historia, ~ y dibuja hermoso! *u***  
**Si lo suben en alguna parte me avisan para verlo! no tengo problema pero avisen, si? **

**"el dibujo esta en mi perfil"-**

**No dejare esta historia de lado por ningun motivo asi que por favor esperen el próximo cap~ ya que estamos cerca del final~ (tal vez :3 )**

** Muchas gracias a todos! **


	7. Capitulo 7 - Doll

_****hola! Al fin actualización!**_

_**Mil perdones por este mega atraso~...(las razones las diré al final) c:**_

_**Pero aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Como ya habia dicho no dejaré está historia de lado, la continuaré hasta el final.**_

_**(aunque me atrase muchísimo ^^U)**_

_**Gracias por leer, por los mensajes y comentarios, son muy tiernas de verdad, me animan mucho! :)**_

_**Perdon por faltas de ortografía**_

_**-Dialogos-**_

_***pensamientos***_

_**(comentarios de autora)**_

_**Sin mas a leer~ ****_

**_oooooooooo_**

Ahi estaba yo,jadeante y comenzando a cansarme, no puedo creerlo, de verdad estoy haciendo esto?

-Que pasa?-me pregunto el pecoso, quien estaba algo cansado al igual que yo

-no...no es nada...-dije con algo de esfuerzo

Apego mas su cuerpo hacia el mio, se sentia incómodo, bastante, al menos su cuerpo es mas liviano que el de Black, en fin, pude levantarlo.

-vamos Smile! Ponle mas ganas!-me regaño Pecas quien estaba siendo sostenido por mi

-S-si-dando todo mi esfuerzo logre equilibrarme y Pecas enseguida se enderezo y bajo de mi espalda, yo solo cai sentado.

-bien...-me miro seriamente-lo hiciste bien, ya aprendiste a equilibrate cuando haces este tipo de ejercicio, ahora seguiremos con las pelotas

-cuales pelotas?-pregunte masajeando mi espalda.

-Pues esas!-apunto animado hacia las pelotas gigantes, mientras que yo ya me estaba poniendo nervioso por lo que vendría. -Ven Smile, nos subiremos a ellas!-dijo trayendo una de ellas hacia mi, yo no sabia que hacer

-** *como me subo a esto?!*** -sin saber como hacerlo, intente imitar a Pecas, lo mire atentamente, cada movimiento, analizando cada acción, él de verdad es hábil como los demas del circo, como ella...

-Te pasa algo?!- me grito él pecoso sacandome de mis pensamientos, rápidamente agite mi cabeza y di una leve y falsa sonrisa

-Todo está bien!- me puse de pie nuevamente y me prepare para intentar subir a esa pelota. Di un brinco y me lance, quede casi pegado a ella y cuando creia que lo estaba logrando, resbale y cai sentado al suelo, por segunda vez

-aaarg- di un quejido de dolor el cual Pecas detecto, y me quedo mirando seriamente

-Pero Smile! Que haz hecho con tu sentido del equilibrio que demostraste en la prueba de admisión?! Esto es lo basico de lo básico!-él no se estaba burlando, de hecho estaba serio observandome, se acercó lentamente y estiro sus manos.-ven, levántate.

Acepte su ayuda y solo por un momento, sentí que esas manos ya las conocia, eran algo delicadas y muy blancas, con algunos rasguños, eso fue lo que mas pude notar en ese corto momento. Como ya estaba de pie, Pecas me dejo descansar un momento, dijo claramente cinco minutos, asi que nos sentamos en unas cajas y comenzamos a observar a los demas circenses, equilibristas, malabaristas, bailarinas, payasos entre otros. Algunas preguntas pasaron por mi mente sobre el circo, de verdad los niños están aqui? Este lugar parece normal...ademas de que la gente aquí es alegre, tienen amistades y un futuro, yo no tengo eso.

-Oye Smile -hablo el pecoso agitando su mano frente a mi- estas en la luna y ya debemos volver a practicar, pon atención!-él se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo, me guio por el centro de la carpa de entrenamiento y nos reunimos con otros cirqueros que me ayudarían a aprender otros trucos, pero nada de eso era de mi interes.

No se cuanto tiempo habra pasado, pero estoy sudando demasiado, tratar de subir a las pelotas gigantes no es facil!

-uuuf que manera de sudar no?- hablo Pecas que se secaba el sudor con su manga-ven Smile vamos a ducharnos

-Eh?!- me detuve por completo en lo que estaba haciendo-¿tienen duchas aqui?!

-Pues claro ven!-entusiasmado con saber que habian duchas en este lugar comence a seguir a Pecas, él ya tenia dos toallas asi que una me la dio a mi-veras Smile en la noche hace mucho frio por eso bañarse a medio dia es lo mejor!-dijo animado

Seguiamos caminando hasta que llegamos a un lugar mas cerrado dentro del circo, escuchaba murmullos, un leve aroma a jabon se sentia en el aire, y claro, yo ya estaba emocionado por darme al fin una ducha.

-Aquí es!- dijo Pecas con una gran sonrisa, la mia se borro por completo

-A eso le llamas ducha?!-grite desconcertado

-Si, vamos quitate la ropa, yo lavare tu espalda!-

-En pleno invierno y al exterior?! Y con esa agua y fria?!- yo seguia desconcertado

-Pues claro...como quieres que este?-Pecas parecía normal con todo esto yo me negaba a la idea de bañarme al aire libre.

-Tranquilo!- dijo tomandome la bufanda-es echarse agua encima frotarse rápidamente y listo! Ademas! dicen que se bañarse con agua fria se ha vuelto muy de moda entre los aristocratas y todo eso!-decia mientras queria sacarme ahora la chaqueta.

-Para! Prefiero no ducharme!-le grite, ambos ya teniamos un forcejeo

-Vamos no pasa nada~ no seas timido~-

-No soy timido!-respondí gritando echandome para atras, y fue cuando tropece con el balde de agua haciendo que callera junto con Pecas, él sobre mi, ambos terminamos empapados en el frio suelo, yo estaba molesto y mucho.

-aarg...mira lo que has hecho, donde no te estabas quieto he terminado empapado yo tambien...aaah que fría-Pecas se quejo, pero fue su culpa!

-Te importaria quitarte de encima?-pregunté con tono serio

-Mira estas empapado, ahora si que tienes que quitarte la ropa...vamos Smile-Pecas de nueva cuenta tomo mi camisa tratando de levantarla, y yo no lo permitiria, él veria mi marca si logra levantarla.

-Quita tu mano...-pedi tomando la suya para alejarlo de mi

-¡Si te quedas asi vas a pescar un gran resfriado! ¡Vamos Smile!-él pecoso ya empezaba a molestarme, su insistencia me irrita

-NO! PARA!-

Pecas fue mas fuerte, levanto mi camisa justo en la marca que me hicieron aquellas personas, un silencio profundo se hizo presente, la rabia, el horror, los recuerdos de aquella vez en la jaula se hicieron presentes, invadiendo mi mente.

Di un fuerte manotazo a Pecas para quitar su mano sobre mi, me levante y hui del lugar abrazandome a mi mismo. "Smile", fue lo último que escuche de Pecas en ese momento, el tono de aquel grito fue, creo, de desesperación, pero por mi propio bien, lo ignore totalmente y me perdi entre algunas carretas encondiendome de todos, no quiero ser encontrado por nadie.

**_.~*.o~*Visión de Doll*~o.*~._**

Solo lo vi correr, lo llame por el nombre artístico que mi hermano Joker le habia dado, pero él no volteo, solo corrio perdiéndose entre tiendas.

Me arrepentí de lo que hice, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mi, sentí la gran mano de Jumbo en mi hombro, animandome como siempre, "ve a cambiarte, enfermaras si sigues asi de mojada", solo asenti a eso y desanimada me fui a mi tienda, la de la troupe principal.

Estando ya seca y cambiada, tuve que ponerme el traje del circo, pero...no tengo ganas de nada, me recoste en la cama culpandome por lo que le hice pasar a Smile

-No debi forzarlo...es tan pequeño que solo...quiero cuidarlo y estar con él, quiero ser su amiga y compañera en el circo...pero tal vez no quiera ni verme...

Cubri mi vista con el brazo, y segui lamentandome en silencio, de pronto sentí como la cortina de entrada de mi tienda fue corrida, saque mi brazo y me sente para ver quien era, Beast estaba alli con una mirada cálida hacia mi, cerro la entrada y se sento a mi lado en la cama, ella siempre me reconfortaba, es como mi hermana mayor o una madre, la que nunca tuve, la que siempre me hizo falta.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?...¿querias cuidar al niño nuevo no?-Beast siempre preguntaba directamente, yo solo baje la cabeza un poquito avergonzada.

-aah Doll, sabes que no debes confíar en los nuevos...

-Lo se! pero...el se ve tan solo...yo solo quiero hacerlo sentir bien en el circo...

-mm? Te gusta?-pregunto directamente, otra vez

-C-como crees?! Apenas a llegado aqui al circo!-

-Solo pregunto...Joker me dijo que ofreciste tu tienda de baja escala para estar con él-una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de mi hermana, yo estaba revolviendome el cabello

-Eso no fue lo que le dije! aaarg Joker mentiroso!-me acoste en la cama de nuevo haciendo una leve pataleta, Beast solo se estaba riendo de mi, y yo, con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza.

Ella se levanto de la cama, ordeno su ropa y se dirigio a la salida.

-Doll...ya prepárate, hoy hay función asi que ponte bella-agito su mano para despedirse y yo hice lo mismo, cuando Beast ya estaba fuera de mi vista me quede en silencio con una mirada hacia la nada, pensando un poco

***Smile...que me hiciste?...ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza***

Dandome cuenta de lo que pense, con vergüenza tape mi rostro y gire de lado a lado en mi cama, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, sentia que se salia de mi pecho, asi que trate de respirar de forma calmada pero el tierno rostro de Smile seguia presente.

**_.~*.o~_*_Visión de Ciel*~o.*~_.**

Sebastian me encontró, de una forma fría, me hizo recordar mi posición. Me atendió como debia hacerlo, mi cuerpo era rodeado por el frio, vapor salia de mi boca y leves temblores invadian mi cuerpo. Con frases frías volvi de ese estado de shock.

Ya estaba harto, habia perdido mucho tiempo en estupideces y no he averiguado nada sobre los niños desaparecidos, ya es hora de actuar, asi que cuando viera la mejor oportunidad para escabullirme dentro de las tiendas de alto nivel, no dudare, como el Perro Guardian que soy, acabare con todo malestar de la Reina.

Sebastian estaba vistiendome y con algo de prisa comenzamos a hablar del plan.

-Mi idea era intentar ganarnos un puesto como artistas de alto nivel...pero el sistema es muy lento, y ya no aguanto mas-

-En mi caso, el shinigani no me deja moverme de noche-hablo Sebastian colocandome la camisa

-Lo mas sencillo sera abrirnos paso por la fuerza, con el shinigani o sin él no sabremos si los de la troupe del circo son culpables-hablaba mientras Sebastian me traia la demas ropa para cambiarme-podríamos aprovechar la función de la noche para investigar las tiendas-

Dicho esto sacudi mi cabeza para quitarme el resto de agua que quedaba en mi cabello, me sente sobre unas cajas cercanas mientras Sebastian seguía con su labor, de pronto un feroz frío se hizo presente, provocandome ligeros temblores en mi cuerpo, pero no hice caso y continue hablando

-Pero antes debo librarme de Pecas...** (no Ciel...eso no pasara)**.- con el rodeandome todo el día no podré hacer nada-comencé a temblar de nuevo, el frío ya era molesto para mi, más vapor salía de mi boca y sentía la garganta fria, me costaba respirar un poco, y Sebastián...él solo observaba.

Rápidamente término de vestirme, ya estaba de nuevo con esa ropa de baja clase, di un suspiró pesado y comencé a caminar, con Sebastián detrás de mi.

-Tengo ganas de volver a casa y tomarme una buena taza de té con dulces-

-Se lo prepararé en cuanto estemos de vuelta-

Fue una tarde ajetreada, iba de un lado para otro atendiendo a otros circenses antes de la función de la noche, no he visto a Pecas desde ese incidente en las duchas, aunque juraria que estaba pegado a mi, en fin, es un alivio para mi.

-buuf...***no se si conseguiré registrar las tiendas antes de desmayarme de agotamiento***-pense bastante agotado, sentandome en una pequeña silla

-Oye...que se supone que hacemos durante...?-pregunte pero al darme cuenta estaba solo-eh?-fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de que estaba libre, ni Pecas ni otra persona estaba alli para mandarme a los quehaceres, asi que corrí en busca de Sebastian.

Al encontrarlo estaba en una tienda solo con el Shinigami en la sección de trajes **(solos xD)**

-¡Sebastian!-grite llamando su atención-¡me he librado de Pecas! no se cuando tendré otra oportunidad! vamos a investigar esas tiendas ¡ahora!-grite comenzando a correr con él detrás de mi

Todo iba bien hasta que salimos de la tienda, Joker nos paro afuera llamando a Black, Wendy una de las trapecistas se torció el tobillo por lo que no podría presentarse, asi que Joker le dijo a Sebastian que se presentara en su lugar y sin mas se fue corriendo llevando a la cirquera en su espalda con Peter siguiendolos.

-Lo siento joven amo, otra vez...joven amo?-

-No pienso quedarme aquí mas tiempo del necesario...y puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de estar solo...-me dirigí a un pequeño cartel en el que se mostraban las presentaciones con sus horarios.

Rápidamente idee un plan, las serpientes de Snake son un problema por lo que le ordene a Sebastian que las atrapara a todas antes de que saliera a su presentación, y cuando su espectáculo terminara el volvería a liberarlas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me meti sigilosamente en el sector de las tiendas de alto nivel, y me quedé un momento observando atentamente cada una,***me pregunto cuál será la de Doll...***, al darme cuenta de lo que pensé, sacudi la cabeza con algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

Me infiltre en la primera, no habia mucho, solo la cama y un maletín con un cuadro encima, me acerque curioso a verla, cuidadoso la tome en mis manos, en ella estaban los del circo junto a un hombre...***este hombre...***

Tenia una leve sensación de que ya lo habia visto en alguna parte, pero al no recordarlo deje la fotografía a un lado, revisé bajo la almohada con cuidado, no habia nada en ella ni en la habitación que fuera a delatarlos por la desaparición de los niños, asi que con precaución, sali de la tienda y me meti en la que estaba al lado, y al ver los trajes negros con gran escotes y variados maquillajes, deduje por lógica que era la tienda de Beast

-aquí tambien sale...es el mismo hombre...-me dije a mi mismo al tomar una fotografía del baúl de aquella mujer, comencé a analizarla y mi atención fue dirigida al cartel del fondo que salía en ella-...dice _"Work House"_ ¿hospicio?-

Por un momento no entendí, pero las anteriores palabras de Joker vinieron a mi mente.

**_"Casi todos los de la troupe principal venimos del mismo lugar"_**

**_*_Es decir...que todos los miembros de la troupe vinieron del mismo hospicio...**

**¿pero que hospicio?, estan frente al cartel y no se lee lo que dice...¿no tendrá una foto donde se vea mejor el nombre?...*** \- comence a husmear el baúl otra vez, con la sensación de que encontraría algo...pero en vez de eso, ni siquiera lo sentí, pero Sebastian me tomo rápidamente y me metió junto con él en aquel baúl, alguien habia entrado en la tienda, al parecer Beast, ella estaba susurrando algo sobre su traje, sus pasos hacia el baúl se aproximaban cada vez mas, no levanto la tapa de este, si no que solo arrastró el traje que Sebastian le dejo a la vista.

Fue un momento incómodo y mi mal humor apareció, mi mayordomo me ayudo a salir del baul, analizamos aquella fotografía en busca de pistas, con la ágil visión de Sebastian descubrí que el emblema del anillo de aquel hombre es el mismo que el sello de Beast en su pierna, que como Sebastian descubrió el sello en Beast?, no me interesa.

-Este hombre me intriga...

-joven amo...se nos acaba el tiempo, sera mejor que lo dejemos por hoy...joven amo?

-debo entrar a la tienda de Joker-le dije tomando su reloj-y aun nos quedan ocho minutos para que termine la función de hoy...-

Calcule un poco el tiempo, aún puedo lograrlo

-Vuelve con los demas para que no sospechen, pienso terminar con esto hoy mismo, cuando la función termine vuelve aquí antes que la troupe principal y libera las serpientes -mi orden fue clara y directa, corrí del lugar hacia la tienda de Joker, al entrar esta claramente tenia mas cosas que las otras.

Rápidamente busque en sus pertenencias, el también tenia fotografías con ese hombre.

***Por su aspecto, debería pertenecer a la alta burguesía o a la aristocracia...tal vez fuera uno de los benefactores del hospicio y por eso se saco la foto con los niños...***

Eso es lo que pensaba, hasta que la vi, bajo la almohada de Joker, habia una carta, era de parte de _"Tom el hijo del flautista"_

-¿El hijo del flautista? ¿Como el del cuento? - procedi a abrir la carta, aun no se si fue buena o mala idea, pero mi nombre estaba ahi, mis datos, todo sobre mi.

Mis manos temblaban, comencé a sudar *¿porque? ¡¿Que hace mi nombre escrito en sus papeles?! ¡¿Acaso me han descubierto?!. Un montón de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, todo esto es muy confuso, pretendía sacar mas conclusiones, pero las voces de la troupe principal llegaron a mis oidos ***maldita sea! La troupe principal ha vuelto!***

Con sigilo sali por un costado de la tienda y me oculte detras de unas cajas, escuchaba sus voces demasiado cerca ***rayos! he esperado bastante, tengo que salir de aquí antes que me vean***

Cuando creí que ya se habían ido, sentí un leve siseo, me di la vuelta lentamente y una serpiente estaba mirándome y se acercaba a mi con aura amenazante, mostrandome sus colmillos, retrocedi chocando mi espalda con una caja cuando de pronto una luz me iluminó, escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo y voltee lentamente, no me lo esperaba, de toda la troupe principal ella tenía que encontrarme, Doll.

-Oye...que haces aquí?-su mirada, directa y fría, me sentí amenazado, abri mi boca para hablar pero ella fue mas rapida, uso su agilidad para llegar frente a mi y tapo mi boca con una de sus manos, quedó a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-No te muevas-me susurro, yo solo seguía inmóvil ante ella

-Oye que estas haciendo Doll?- llamo Dagger que estaba cerca de nosotros, ella me miro fijamente, yo seguía inmóvil, pero comenzaba a darme algo de pánico.

-Snake!...-hablo fuerte y directa, no sabia que podría llegar a ser de esa personalidad, se veia tan inexpresiva. -Una de tus serpientes venenosas estaba rondando por aqui-

Ella tomo la serpiente como si nada y se la enseñó a Dagger, yo me oculte detras de aquella caja escuchando a Dagger balbucear del susto por la serpiente.

-Te hemos dicho que no las dejes sueltas por todas partes! Metela en tu tienda, no quiero acabar en el otro mundo por culpa de un despiste.-

Su tono de hablar era serio, estaba regañando a Snake por lo sucedido, luego de eso solo escuche pasos alejándose y a Dagger despidiéndose de Doll

***¿ella se habra ido?***\- pensé y me asome de mi escondite, ella aún seguía alli y volteo a verme. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-Ven conmigo-se acercó y tomó mi mano con fuerza-por aquí, de prisa- dijo llevandome por detras de las tiendas, pasamos debajo de unas cuerdas y nos escondimos detrás de unas carpas más grandes

-A partir de aqui no habra problemas-dijo Doll asomando su cabeza

-por...¿porque me ayudaste?-pregunte algo agitado

Ella se volteo a mi mirándome con extrañeza

-¿Aún no me reconoces?- hablo desatando el nudo de su liston en el cuello y procedió a sacarse el sombrero de rosas blancas

-Soy yo, ¡mira!-al momento en que ya se había quitado el sombrero por completo, no me lo crei, no puede ser

-aah! Pecas!-grite desconcertado

-Pecas?! Que apodo tan feo!- **(es lindo ;-;)**

-Si-si eres un chico...entonces que...que haces vestido asi?!

***no, no puede ser!***

-¡Que grosero!-dijo acercandose a mi, yo no tuve reacción en ese momento

-Soy toda una mujer...mira!-tomo mi mano y como si nada la llevó hacia su pecho **(kyaa!)**

Mi mente estaba en blanco, y demore unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando,** *la estoy tocando!***

Rápidamente me corri de ella y me puse a cierta distancia sosteniendo mi mano completamente avergonzado, aun tenía la sensación de su...su..."eso" en mi mano.

-También puedes mirar abajo si quieres~ -dijo en un tono burlón

-¡NO GRACIAS!

Ella rio un poco, pero su rostro cambio a uno serio

-Y bien?...¿que estabas haciendo ahi? ¿no te dijo Joker lo de las serpientes venenosas?- ella parecía molesta

-Es que...-***no me queda opción, ahora solo puedo hacerme pasar por un ladrón***\- eso fue lo mejor que pense en ese momento

-¡LO SIENTO!-grite-¡TE JURO QUE HOY NO HE ROBADO NADA! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME ECHES DEL CIRCO!-

-Ehh?! Robar?!-grito ella

-antes de ser sirviente vivia en el East End, en el barrio pobre, y tenia que hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir...ya se que esta mal, pero no consigo quitarme el hábito, en la mansión me descubrieron y...si me echas del circo tendré que volver a East End...-***creo que he exagerado demasiado esta actuación***

Toda esa mentira que le habia dicho a Doll espero que haya válido la pena, un pequeño momento de silencio nos rodeo, levante de apoco mi vista hacia ella y su mirada era algo serena.

-¿seguro que no te has llevado nada?-me pregunto menos exaltada

-¡lo juro por Dios!-que frase mas irónica acabo de decir, pero creo que fue efectiva. Ella dio un suspiró y paso su mano por la cabeza

-aah...en fin, de todas formas te debía una-me dijo mas calmada

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-...todo el mundo tiene un par de secretos que esconder, ademas...no me porte bien contigo a medio dia...-por lo que ella estaba diciendo, cai en cuenta que se refería a lo del incidente en las duchas cuando vio mi marca,mi rostro cambio a uno serio, a pesar de ser ella, no puedo evitar sentir rencor.

-Asi que no le contaré a nadie, asi quedamos a mano-su rostro algo angelical e inocente no pudo con el leve coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero aun asi me veo obligado a mostrar una simpatica cara.

-¡Pero no vuelvas a meterte mas en esta zona!-hablo con tono autoritario

-No lo haré-es verdad, ya no necesito hacerlo.

Ya con la situación menos tensa, una pregunta cruzó mi mente algo de rubor provocó en mi

-tosi un poco antes de hablarle-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, ¿que haces compartiendo tienda conmigo si eres de la Troupe principal?

-aah, es que no me gusta estar sola...duermo mejor si tengo a alguien al lado-su voz decallo un poco, pude notarlo.-oye, seguirás compartiendo tienda conmigo a pesar de eso, no?-

-Si claro-respondí de forma agradable, aunque en realidad, no me importa, pronto saldre de aqui. **(yo se que igual te gusta Cielito mio~ 7u7)**

-haha que bien, me alegro-dijo Doll ya mas alegre, estirando su mano hacia mi-¡muy bien! ¡A partir de hoy sera nuestro secreto!-

-¡claro!-estrechamos nuestras manos sellando aquel momento, aunque yo solo estuviera fingiendo.

***P_uede decir lo que quiera, no tengo ninguna seguridad de que no vaya a contarle esto a otros._**

**_Las personas mienten con mucha facilidad...igual que yo, por supuesto*._**

**_Pero ahora...de verdad me pregunto, si de haber sabido lo que vendría después, hubiera dejado mi orgullo de lado y no haber soltado esa mano*_**

**_oo Fin del Cap oo_**

/u\ **Perdooonenmee~ por este gigantesco atraso~**

**Como estuvo?**

**Esta vez agregue una vision de Doll, pues ella también debe haber pensado cosas no?~**

**A mi me encanta la pequeña Doll~ aunque algunas la odien, yo la adoro!**

**Créanme que me estoy debatiendo por si cambiar el final que ya tod s conocemos por uno dónde todo cambie para bien~ :'D**

**Pero bueno~ espero no atrasarme tanto para el próximo capítulo ^^U**

**Ahora los dejo cordialmente invitados a pasarse por la pagina: Ciel x Doll/ Freckles - Kuroshitsuji de la cual ahora soy parte~ ^^**

**Y eso~ cuídense, gracias por leer, por los comentarios y mensajes que dejan ¡son lo mejor! Besos a todos!~**

**Razones del atraso:**

**Mis animos no estaban bien, no he tenido buenos dias y una linda amistad para mi termino de mala forma y mi inspiración se fue, a esa persona le gustaban mis dibujos, también kuroshitsuji y el CielxDoll (teniamos hasta un grupo con muchas mas personas de rol con varios personajes de anime, entre ellos de Kuroshitsuji, pero hace 2 meses todo se arruino por diferencias y no he vuelto a ver a esa persona, pero creo que en gran parte ya lo supere...**

**Además de que he estado enferma u.u en cama con fiebre, pero ya estoy mejor n.n**

**Gracias por leer**

**Y no es 100% seguro, pero planeo abrir un DA (Deviantart) para los dibujos de esta historia y tal vez otras :3**

**Bye bye~**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Pistas y Sentimientos

**Pistas y Sentimientos**

Movía mi mano con gracia, me estaba despidiendo de Doll, y ella hacia lo mismo desde las tiendas de alto nivel con una inocente y hermosa sonrisa, si, lo era.

Camine lento y sin ganas en busca de mi mayordomo, debia contarle lo que habia descubierto en la tienda de Joker.  
De pronto mi vista se nublo, y toque mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda para tomarme la temperatura, tenía fiebre, trate de controlar mi agitada respiración, pero un suave aroma a perfume me desconcentro, provenía de mi mano.  
***porque...? AAH! Es la mano con la que toque a Doll! Digo! Ella me hizo tocarla!***  
Rápidamente frote mi mano con el pantalón para disipar el aroma, no pude evitar sonrojarme por recordar esa sensación que aun tenía en la mano.

***Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive!*** -pense concentrandome y olvidando todo lo anterior-***esto no es nada para mi!***

Seguí mi camino hacia la tienda en la que estaba Sebastian junto al shinigami, yo estaba molesto y sin aviso corrí la cortina de entrada y ambos seres fijaron su mirada en mi.

-Joven amo?-hablo el demonio mirandome, mi rostro solo hacia notar a lo que el sonrio

-Maldito...sabías que yo seguía alli y aún asi soltaste las serpientes-reclame temblando levemente, la mirada de Sebastian era algo sorpresiva pero no tardo en contestar

-Asi es...usted me ordenó que regresará y soltara las serpientes antes de que volviera la troupe principal, ¿tiene alguna queja?-obviamente, el no estaba mintiendo, aun asi mi rostro de total furia no cambia

-¿a que viene esa cara joven amo?, no se preocupe, mientras el contrato siga activo protegere su vida, pero si comete un error al darme órdenes es consciente de que puede llegar a sufrir sin necesidad de morir, verdad? Todos los juegos necesitan algo que les de emoción, usted es un experto en juegos, imagino que opinara lo mismo.

-Ja! Tus jueguecitos me dan ganas de vomitar, Demonio!-respondi remarcando mis ultimas palabras, y con una expresion de asco total

-Es un honor-me respondió mi sirviente dando su tipica sonrisa.  
Di por terminado aquel tema de las serpientes y me concentre en lo mas importante.  
Pase por un lado de Sebastian contandole lo que habia descubierto en la tienda de Joker, aquella carta que contenía mis datos, de la cual aun no se nada, me apoye en una de las tablas de aquella litera.

-...el remitente de la carta era...

-Chico-una tercera voz se hizo presente, era del shinigami que estaba ahi tambien. Uso su larga vara para apartar mi pie de su línea que marcaba el limite entre Sebastián y él

-Son incapaces de respetar los espacios de los demás- alegó el shinigami tocando sus lentes y ajustandolos-dicen que los perros se parecen a sus amos.

Obviamente mi molestia creció, ese shinigami habla de mas, la mejor decisión fue ir a hablar fuera de la tienda con Sebastian.

Apenas estaba afuera de la tienda el frio rodeo mi cuerpo provocando ligeros temblores en mi, una seca pero horrenda tos no me permitía hablar bien, pero no importaba, solo terminar con todo y aclarar este caso de una vez por todas.

-...como remitente ponía "Tom, el hijo del flautista", podría ser una referencia al personaje de una rima infantil...- la tos comienza a hacerse mas fuerte pero yo seguía concentrado en hablar-

-el emblema de aquel anillo-hablaba el demonio- era un caballo con la letra K, es idéntico al que yo vi, normalmente en los sellos aparece un símbolo que les representa junto a una o mas iniciales-

-Lo se, en otras palabras..."Tom el hijo del flautista" tiene un caballo como parte de su emblema...es muy comun entre antiguos militares elevados a rango de caballeros...-_**cof cof-**..._todos los emblemas son parte de un registró especial, pero imagino que para ti no será problema localizar el que estamos buscando...niños perdidos, el circo, Tom el hijo del flautista y yo...las piezas del puzle son muy diferentes...¿como encajarlas?...

Mis esfuerzos por contener aquella fuerte tos que me ahogaba eran en vano, Sebastian hacia gestos de extrañeza cada vez que yo tosia.

-Joven amo...?

-Lo primero que voy a hacer, sera volver a la mansión y...-***ya no puedo...esta tos...***-las palabras dejaron de salir de mi boca, la tos aumenta, Sebastián alzo su voz notablemente, sonando alarmado, pero mi tos no se detiene, un fuerte mareo y la sensación de vomito se hicieron presentes, no pude evitarlo, aquel líquido comenzo a salir de mi boca y la tos aumentaba cada vez más y más.

-¡¿Joven amo?!-sentia la voz alarmada de Sebastian, pero siento mis oidos tapados, comienzo a ver borroso-¡¿joven amo que le ocurre?!

Ya no siento mi cuerpo, no siento nada, estoy completamente frio, lo ultimo que escuche, por un solo segundo, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, su voz, ella, sono muy alarmada, es por mi?...

***Doll...no quiero que me veas en este estado...***

-¡¿Smile?! ¡¿Que te pasa?! Aguanta!

Todo se volvió negro

Solo siento balbuceos  
Uno habla de mi asma...el otro es Sebastian...diciendo cosas como "solo lo he visto resfriado" "nunca lo habia visto asi", seguro piensa que soy un ser débil, pero había alguien mas, lo se, siento a alguien mas, no se como, pero sabía que estabas allí.

Lentamente abri mis ojos, y los vi, algo borrosos pero los reconocí, el doctor del circo, Sebastian y tú, Doll, les mantuve la mirada por segundos, mi garganta esta seca, pedí agua con una voz casi inaudible, pero Sebastian como fiel sirviente llegó con ella de inmediato.

-Smile - hablo el doctor- cuando eras pequeño sufrías ataques de asma muy graves, ¿verdad?, un mal ataque de asma puede matarte, aunque ya estés casi curado, debes andar con cuidado.

Con algo se esfuerzo trataba de escuchar lo que él decía, pero solo terminaba oyendo palabras entrecortadas, y Doll, fije mi vista en ella y su rostro era de total preocupación, no quiero que este aquí, que nadie me vea en este estado, creeran que soy débil.

No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy.

-Reposo absoluto, hasta que se te pase la fiebre y se te quite esa horrible tos, ¿entendido?, fuera todos de aquí, déjenlo Descansar-fue lo último que escuché, luego solo vi siluetas alejarse y una que se negaba a hacerlo, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

**_.~*.o~*Visión de Doll*~o.*~_.**

No podía creerlo, Smile sufre de Asma, aunque el doctor me lo explico no puedo entenderlo bien, me obligo a salir de la tienda siendo que yo quería quedarme a su lado, cuidándolo y atenderlo por si despertaba, me vi resignada a salir de la tienda a regañadientes, el doctor me dejo en la entrada de mi tienda diciéndome que no fuera a ver a Smile ***tu no me mandas***, era lo que le respondía...claro, en mi cabeza.

Espere a que se fuera, vigile que no estuviera nadie cerca y me aventure en dirección a la tienda donde Smile estaba, de forma cautelosa entre en ella y llegue a su lado, se veía tan agitado, cambie su paño, él aun tenia muy alta la fiebre, me senté a su lado observándolo detenidamente, su cabello, luego su ojo visible, sentía curiosidad por ver debajo del parche pero no quisiera despertarlo ni mucho menos molestarlo, ademas de que no seria correcto hacerlo, seguí observando, llegue a su nariz, era pequeña y estaba algo roja, luego...mire sus labios, estaban entreabiertos ya que respiraba de forma agitada, no se porque, pero no podía quitar mi vista de ellos, me sentí avergonzada y quite mi vista de ellos rápidamente, me puse de pie y lleve mis manos a mi rostro.

***¡¿Que estoy haciendo?!...debería irme a mi tienda pero...no puedo, mas bien no quiero dejarlo solo...¡¿que debo hacer?!***

Volvi a observarlo, me di dos vueltas pensando con mi mano en el mentón y tomé la mejor decisión para mi y para él...supongo, con cuidado me recosté a su lado, no quisiera despertarlo...pero

***¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGO AHORA?! ***

Es la primera vez que hago esto, solo sentí que quería hacerlo, si me descubren seria un problema, a mi hermano Joker no le gustara, Beast me regañara, me daba algo de gracia imaginar sus regaños pero...no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar cerca de él ¿porque? no lo se aún, no quiero incomodarlo con mi presencia pero no puedo evitar rodearlo con uno de mis brazos y tomar levemente una de sus manos.

***¿que me hiciste Smile?***

No pude evitar sonreír, me siento bien con el, a pesar de que no lo conozco demasiado, quiero llegar a conocerlo en su totalidad.

-hey smile...-susurre lentamente-...creo que me gustas

**OuO Holi?!**

**/n\ ya se que me demore demasiado en actualizar este fic ToT merezco la muerte ;-;**

**Lamento dejarlo tan corto u.u pero es lo que puedo hacer por el momento :( espero les agrade aunque sea poquito.**  
**Les recuerdo que escribo guiandome del manga, claro que tambien del anime, pero utilizó más el manga ya que es mas completo y me acomoda más n.n**

**Quise trasmitir mas sentimientos en este cap, mas por el lado de mi pequeña hermosa Doll ^^ asi que espero que este bien /u\**

**Ya he dicho que no dejare de lado esta historia así que les agradecería mucho si la siguen hasta el final :D**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, votos y mensajes *u* los amo!~**

**Además de que siempre son bienvenidos a pasarse por la página de mis amores *u***

Ciel x Doll/ Freckles - Kuroshitsuji


End file.
